The Prime Poppies
The Prime Poppies was a 2006 picture book. It is the first installment of the D.I.T. Literary Universe and the first installment of Part One: Prelude to Peace. It was written by D. Isaac Thomas. Summary A man named Wayne is just struggling to survive life as an employee, but a puppet steals his most prized possession. When he is apprehended, the two must forge an uncomfortable alliance to begin combating crime and terrorism. Synopsis Opening The book opens with Wayne waking up early, looking out the window and observing the snow, and deciding the day is ideal for a snowball fight. He proceeds to call his friends, and in the meantime, he brings a prized possession he believes can be used to win the aforementioned snow scuffle. Potty and Pete The scene then shifts to Pete, a fierce but well-meaning teenager, carrying an evil plant named Potty to Wayne's house without the latter's knowledge. Once there, Potty decides to send a plant into Wayne's house and have it orchestrate his arrest, and then Potty will sabotage the cop car and capture him, but in order to keep the police ignorant of his existence, he resorts to something simpler. The scene switches back to Wayne and his friends, who are having a snowball fight. Ms. Malone and Beemer, an allegedly elderly woman and her dog, decide to build a snowman and a snow puppy. Wayne was quite confused as he knocked off a ball and recollects his refusal to tell Tony secrets, especially if they're mean. Tress taunts Tony and gets a snowball to the face. Richard's theft Richard stole the most prized possession of Wayne. Wayne goes after him. Meanwhile, Ms. Malone goes to help in a circus, even though the Circus Man doubts her and Beemer. Wayne pursues Richard for a while, but when he caught him, Richard was terrified and apologized for stealing it, claiming he would have given it back if he wasn't afraid of getting hurt when Wayne caught up to him. However, Wayne was then captured by Potty and Pete and Richard scatters. Potty's last stand Wayne speaks with Potty. Meanwhile, it's revealed that Richard is with Wayne's friends and they have already gotten past the entrance of Potty's headquarters. Tony is able to read an inscription necessary for letting them in. When Bill is confused, he says it's an efficient language, claiming "you could write a chapter book on a receipt". Richard arrives in Wayne's cell and offers to join him in beginning to combat crime and terrorism. Wayne is skeptical, wondering what two kids could do, but then his friends come to his rescue. Several glass chambers transport characters but they go out of control. Potty arrives and, in a fury, spills out the fish and menaces the group. Wayne shouts at everyone to run for their lives while he holds Potty off. Beemer jumps, flies out the window, and hits the floor. Everybody is behind him. Ending Wayne introduces Richard to his friends and says that he carried Potty into a dark, freezing shade where his pot was shattered and he wilted instantly. He and Richard vow to fight terrorists, but Wayne refuses to get his friends involved as he is worried for their safety. Post-Script Having scored two more victories against forces of evil, Wayne and Richard chill at a beach, when Lewis of what is later revealed to be the Police Grand Army approaches them. He warns them just how much they have bitten off and briefly speaks of the universe laying ahead of the two aspiring superheroes. Reception The book received tons of positive reviews, with online critics saying that the book "The Prime Poppies isn't the most consistent childrens' book but its brisk pace, fresh characters and big laughs make for a great time for the whole family." Many of them had previously predicted it would be "poorly written kindergarten folly". It went on to become a huge success. A woman named Melissa Vaine noted that out of the 41 known people who have read The Prime Poppies, 39 reported having a good time, herself included. However, the book performed poorly compared to the other books of Part One: Prelude to Peace. Despite that, it became a cult classic due to positive reception, as mentioned earlier. Behind the scenes D. Isaac Thomas wrote this book in 2006. The book is illustrated entirely with photos taken from Thomas' cell phone several years later. Trivia D. Isaac Thomas initially intended to name this book The Prime Poopies. However, he decided that was "disgusting" so he changed it quickly. Category:The Prime Poppies Category:Books Category:G-rated books Category:Part One: Prelude to Peace books Category:2006 books